Puyo puyo high school
by SURPREMEKILLERQUEEN
Summary: Arle's powers are taken away by Schezo Wegey. In order to get it back, she must join a cult on a mission to find out that Satan is still alive. she must infiltrate the school while she deal with numerous opponents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arle Nadja

Arle is sleeping in her bed as the clock rings in her head. She press it down as she fell onto the floor. She brushes her teeth, puts on clothes, puts toast in her mouth as she count by twos and ties her shoes. She rushes out the door and got onto the bus on time.

_"Who are you?"_ Amitie asked

_"Your worst nightmare!" _Arle laughed like a villain.

In class, the teacher, Ms. Accord decides to tell the students that it is time to 'break the ice' with the other students. When it is time, Ms. Accord stops the time to take the books and switch it with the students. When Arle give the book to Klug. _"Klug, will you read it to the class?"_ Ms. Accord asked Klug.

When Klug reads the book, it wasn't Arle's notebook, IT WAS HER DIARY.

It reads here: **"Dear diary, I FUCKED UP MY PUYO CHAIN AND SCHEZO WON, HE STOLE MY POWERS AWAY FROM ME AND NOW I HAVE TO JOIN THIS STUPID CULT IN ORDER TO GET MY POWERS BACK. IF THAT DAMN PUYO GARBAGE WASN'T IN THE FUCKING WAY I WOULD'VE WON!"**

_"Oh my, who would've wrote a vulgar thing?"_ Ms. Accord asked.

_"It was Arle."_ Klug laughed. Everyone begins to laugh as Arle cried like a whiny child.

In the hallways, Arle still crying about her embarrassing moment in the class. She got expelled from school, and worst of all, her diary was stolen. Amitie was taking care of her new best friend.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I will never be okay, that nerd read my diary in front of everybody. Now, he is dead to me." _

_"Maybe you should never be so reckless, dead brain idiot." _A feminine voice says.

Arle and Amitie saw Raffina posed like a jojo character as she walks towards them._ "If it wasn't for Klug, your secret would be still around."_

_"I never asked for your opinion or forgiveness."_ Arle tries to give Raffina a gift but inside is a bomb. She threw it and it explodes as the song "Bang bang" by Green day.

Raffina and Arle were fighting hard, as Arle threw grenade at her feet. Raffina jumps over it,where it did not technically fit. The grenades explode the locker doors, She flew overboard

She started to moving and throw another grenade. Arle needs to kill that bitch that is always up to her tricks. So she play it nonstop satisfying dicso punk rock

Raffina kick Arle while she was thinking about the madou times in modou monogatari where she tried to become a murderer.

She imagine Raffina as a nazi trying to kill soldier Arle as she tried to kick her again and again. Arle snaps.

"Raffina, you bastard!"

Arle throw her upwards and tried to punch her repeatedly as Raffina is taking a lot more damage. Raffina flew upwards.

GAME STRIKEDOWN!

Raffina fell down as she was badly bruised.

Arle tried to finish her off again. When her blonde friend shouted:

"STOP IT ARLE!"

Amitie started to cry. "Why would you do this, I thought you were my friend, you shouldn't hurt her."

"But-"

"I never knew you were this much of a monster. Why?"

The mob got angry and kicked her out of the school. Arle slowly walked away as her brain went from a strong riff like bang bang shifted into a slow sad song "bouvevard of broken dreams" playing in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Schezo Wegey

While Arle is walking home from school, she saw the most beautiful man in the sidewalk. Sakura petals were falling gracefully around him. He just stands there...beautifully.

"I want you..."

"Ehh?"

"I want you...to help me stop the villain."

"Okay, tonight."

After Arle meets up with Schezo, her and Schezo are on a mission to stop Satan from destroying the world. They are under the pipes to the pathway to Satan's house.

"Wherever you do, don't make a ruckus."

"Alright!"

"Starting now!"

They got up onto Satan's liar, Schezo attacked a guard. The guard passed out. Schezo's plan is simple, find the key in the liar.Him and Arle split up and she found the door but no key. Arle remembered what Schezo says: 'No making a ruckus.'

Fuck it, Arle thinks as she kicked the door with brute strenght. It was a party with a bunch of arle look a likes wearing sexy carbuncle costumes. Satan was sitting on the throne.

"Arly, you have arrived. I am so frustrated and lonely being a million year old virgin with rage. Let's spend our prime time together!"

"Not this time." Arle pulled out an AK-47 and fire reign at the party. "BAYOEN BITCHES!" Arle laughed like a maniac. The chicks have died and Satan cried.

"No, my Arlies!" Satan cried like a bitch.

"Next aim, you."

"Please, Arly, drop the gun! I will give you the key!"

Arle saw it as she hit the jackpot. She tries to go towards him. She trips downward and accidentally kissed him. Satan firmly grasped her.

Schezo come to the place where he heard the gun shots and saw Arle kissing Satan. He got angry at her and he took the key away from Satan's hands.

Arle break away from the kiss and saw Schezo leaving. She ran towards him.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Schezo asked her.

"Well, what did you mean?"

"You kissed him, didn't you...?"

"I don't understand-"

"I SAW YOU KISSING THAT MAN!"

"But-But-"

"You have failed me." Schezo leaves in a dark mist.

Arle beings to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amitie

WARNING:SUICIDE AS THE MAIN FOCUS IN THIS CHAPTER.

Arle is crying in her bed as she eats meat that she got from Schezo's cult. She knows that she is like the courtney love to Schezo's Kurt Cobain-the cancer to his pieces. She is nothing by the cancer that he eats in the Heart Shaped box song. She decides to sent the invitation to Arle's suicide in front of her house to the internet.

The next morning, Amitie got the message at school that Arle will be contemplate suicide. She has a worried look on her face as Ringo and her look at each other feeling concerned for Arle.

_"What is the plan?" _Amitie asked Ringo.

_"Well, it is simple really. Convince Arle not to die._

Klug fixed his glasses up. _"Well, Ringo. How do we convince Arle not to die?"_

_"Well, it is your fault for reading Arle's diary. You haven't forgotten that day, didn't you?"_ Amitie cried.

_"I wasn't asking you, you dumbie!"_

_"Yip!"_

_"Well, Arle is hotheaded, so we need the help of both Sig and Strange Klug."_

_"Hell no, I am not putting my life on the line for some crybaby who lashes her emotions out in the hallways."_

_"If you don't do it, Sig will hunt you for the rest of his life."_

_"Fine."_

_"I will convince Arle not to die."_ Amitie asked.

After school, Ringo, Amitie, Klug and Sig are walking towards Arle's house. It was turning dark. Everybody was here cheering on her death for detroying her school and hurting the beloved Raffina.

**_"Pay for your crimes, pay for your crimes!"_**

The crowd yelled.

_"Where is Arle?"_ Ringo asked. _"Isn't she supposed to appear?"_

_"There is she!"_ Sig shouted retardly.

Arle is on top of the rooftops walking forward. She is trying her best to perform her best suicide.

_"I am going to jump."_ Arle shouted.

_"Do a backflip!"_ Klug shouted at Arle while Ringo slap him.

Amitie ran foward towards the front of the crowd and started to cry. _"Don't die on me, Arle. I love you."_

_"Really now, if you truly love me. Then why are you defending Raffina?"_

_"But she is a friend..."_

_"Screw friendship, it is nothing but a fake thing to get rid of human nature. Friendship is nothing compared to human nature."_

_"What about us, Arle? What about everything we've been through."_

_"What about trust?!"_

_"I never wanted to hurt you."_

_"Oh really, well if you say so." _Arle puts on a noose and tries to look down. _"If you love me, catch me!"_

_"Arle!"_

_"Amitie!__"_

_"ARLE!"_

_"AMITIE!"_

**_"ARLE!"_**

**_"CATCH ME BABY!"_**

Arle laughed as she jumped down. As she taking her last laugh. The strings were cut and a light hero save her from her death.

A wild Lagnus has appeared.

Amitie cried over what happened and is in hysterics.

_"Arle!"_ Amitie hugged her.

_"See, you did save me."_

_"I WAS THE ONE DOING THE SAVING!"_ Lagnus shouted.

_"Who are you?"_ Ringo said.

_"My name is Lagnus Bishasi. I am the opposite of Schezo because I have the ability of light. You kids are my apprentice now. All of you."_

The day is saved thanks to Lagnus


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Feli

This is a story of a girl by the name of Feli who dreams of winning Lemres' heart. After the man she loved dies, she hold in her emotions for the longest time turning her into a blank slate.

In school, Feli was jealous of Ringo because she looks mature for her age. She wishes she was that old, then she look at Arle wishing she has her brunette hair.

Arle wished that she never want to feel like she lived that day. Take her to the place she loves, take her all the way.

After school, Feli rushes to her house as she pulled out the sheets. A magical gun with magical bullets. _"Now, nobody will fuck with me during school that day."_ Feli cried tears of joy as she decides tomorrow, she is in a fit of rager.

Next morning,

same year, different day.

Arle is in her class, she realized that Feli weren't here at all. At least the creepy aura was gone. She look at the window like a protagonist in every anime ever. She saw Feli walking cool, but something was different. She was wearing a purple trenchcoat with pink and yellow decorations on it, she is carrying a gun from Lemres as a gift.

Feli brusts in as she got her gun and killed a row of students, teachers etc. She went in the office and blow the principal's head off. She tuned in the speakers as you were guess "Pumped up kicks" was playing throughout the hallways.

Lockdown starts

_"Arle, you must stop the pepretator!"_ Ringo cried.

_"No, I am not letting my students die."_ Ms. Accord restrained the kids.

_"But Arle, she can do this. She can pulled out a AK-47. As seen in chapter 2."_

_"Klug!"_

_"Sorry, Arle, I read your diary."_

_"Goddamnit, Klug!"_

Arle left and said, _"I'll be back!"_

Feli was feeling calm as she tried to open the door to the outside. She was stuck, so she gets out from the window on the third floor and guess who was waiting for her on the other side.

Arle. FUCKING. NADJA.

_"What the fuck-Arle?!"_

_"Surprise bitch, get a taste of my AK-47, ya cunt!"_

Feli teleported from one side away from the bullets into the safe zone. Feli was dead straight looking at Arle with the most death stare ever.

_"Okay, let's get on with the real fight, deadpan you vs me."_

Feli pointed her gun at Arle.

_"Are you saying a fist fight isn't good enough?"_

_"Heh."_

Arle pulled out her AK-47 while Feli pulled out her gun. They were shooting at each other. The shooting last for a while as Feli sings the lyrics of the song.

_"All the other kids_

_with the pumped up kicks,_

_you better run, better run_

_outrun my gun."_

Feli shooting intensifies as she got more agressive and harsh.

_"All the other kids_

_with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run,_

_faster than my bullet."_

Arle got shot in the right arm causing it to explode. She begins to scream while holding of what is left of her arm.

When Feli is about to blow Arle's head off. Sig reflect the gun using his red hand. While Strange Klug is punching her in the stomach, making her flew and fell on the ground. St.Klug and Sig are doing their best to protect Arle.

_"Sig, use Arle's grenade."_

_"Yosh!"_ Sig threw the flash grenade and hit Feli's eye while St.Klug punches Feli in the stomach again.

_"Double Hydrangea!"_ St.Klug and Sig shouted as Feli flew all the way up to the sky as a star twinkled.

Arle was bleeding while Amitie and Ringo run towards her. Sig and St.Klug look down at her as she continues to bleed. _"You know what to do."_ St.Klug told Sig.

The light blue haired boy got down on top of her and kissed her on the lips. He touches her wound with his right hand, a blue arm has grew and is attached to Arle. Arle wakes up to see Sig kissing her. She freaks out and slap him.

_"Creeper!"_ She screams.

_"Arly, let me tell you the truth about the hydra powers."_ A masculine voice echoes throughout the sky. _"It was me, Satan. Using the powers of hydra to make a contract with me."_

_"Where are you?" _Arle wondered.

Satan makes his performance by landing with his feet. As he got up, the wind was blowing gracefully in his hair.

_"I was the one who summoned Sig to find his eternal partner. That is supposed to be you, Arle. Klug, on the other hand found the book that has the other demon inside of it. **Behold, Sig and Strange Klug!"**_

_"Is this your plan? How on earth are you still alive?"_

Satan disappears from the sight. Arle has a lot if questions. How is she and Satan still alive? Is the origin of the Hydrangea twins still around? Is Feli dead?

Find out in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prom

Arle's body is falling down as blood were squirting out of her body. An imposter was laughing in Feli.

_"Oh wait? I forgot that we pressed the forward button too fast, haven't I? Let me take you back in time before the prom."_ Arle explained.

It was prom time, and everybody was talking about who they will asked out for prom night.

_"Arle, who are you asking for prom night?"_

_"I guess, Sig."_

_"I thought you were going to ask me out."_

_"Eww, I would never lez up, I love Men and men alone."_

As she asked Sig out, this is what she said:

_"I am looking for a girlfriend-free boy as a 16 year old virgin with rage, please be my heartsweet." _She said it in chris chan.

_"If you never said that ever again, I would go out with you."_

_"Deal."_

In the mall, Arle tried to find the best dress to wear for her prom night. She saw a dress similar to the dress Elsa wore in Frozen. She must buy the dress. She rushes over to the store and brought the dress. She wore it in the dressing room and wait until night time.

Tonight, it's prom night and she is riding a limousine that is blue. It arrived to the prom scene. She got out and shashayed into the scene. Men were barking at her calling her sexy.

_"Sorry, men, this ass is for Sig."_

In the gym, prom is starting and she can't find Sig anywhere until she saw him dancing with Amitie. It was the first time in her entire life that she has been cucked by a guy with another girl just like a black man cucked a black girl for a becky. PITY HER!

_"Fuck you, Sig! I am marrying another man unlike your cute ass!"_ Arle cried.

The song "Shake it, by Metro Station" plays as she bumps into a guy named Gio. This time he is a sexy blonde. He is tall for a underclassmen.The first verse plays as they danced as her body is getting hotter as she feeling like creaming herself at any moment.

They continue dancing like crazy as closes her eyes dancing so freely as the chorus is about to get hit at any moment.

As the chorus plays, she danced with him. He danced back at her. She danced back at him. He danced back. She danced with him while closing her eyes as he pulled a AK-47 and shoots at her in close range.

Arle's body is falling down as blood were squirting out of her body. An imposter was laughing in Feli.

_"Arle!"_ Amitie screamed in terror. Sig was monotone.

Arle's dead corpse was lying down. The imposer reveals themselves. _"You thought it was a cute boy but..."_

He took off his disguise as a purple-pink hair girl reveals herself.

_"IT WAS ME, FELI! LOOK AT THAT BRUNETTE ARLE FACE! SHE IS AROUSED BY MY DISGUISE! THAT MEANS SHE IS GAY FOR ME!"_

_**"NANI!"**_ Everybody yelled but Sig.

_"Why isn't Sig freaking out?!" _Amitie wondered.

_"Look! She is regenerating herself."_ Sig pointed out Arle's body healing herself.

_"Why is she regenerating?"_ Amitie asked Sig.

_"To repair herself."_

When Feli tried to leave but Arle grabbed her feet with a angry look on her face.

_"I guess I have a few more rounds." _Feli got her AK-47 and tries to go a few more rounds with Arle. Wink wink.

_**"Stop!"**_ A feminine voice says. The crowd turned to look at Ringo whose mouth dripping with white subtance. She licks it off with her tougue.

_"Where were you?"_ Amitie asked.

_"I was doing Maguro a favor."_ Ringo replied. _"Now back to the bitch that was looking at me weirdly. Feli, what's good?"_

_"I never knew that I would end up with these idiots, suck on this, Ringo!"_ Feli yelled.

_"Ringo, no!"_ Arle protected Ringo with her life and end up down on the ground again.

Feli escapes as the prom night was cancelled because of a bed intruder invaded the prom to kill someone.

Next day happens, what a night!

Arle and the gang decides to visit Lagnus who was trying to help them train but first they have a talk with them.

_"What are we gonna do?" _Amitie asked.

_"Train you to defeat Feli and Satan. They are so many enemies trying to kill Arle. Your mission is to defeat these people on the list."_

He handed the list and it says it in order:

Feli

Raffina

Draco

Witch

Alien

Ecolo

Satan

_"Why is Raffina in this list?"_ Amitie asked the light hero.

_"I sense dark energy inside of her."_ Lagnus sense dark energy.

_"I can sense your pee pee going up!" _Arle laughed.

Lagnus covered it with his robe. _"Guess who is the pervert?"_

Arle and the gang went inside the house in order to train tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Satan

Lagnus was training Arle to fight their future enemies. He charged towards her as she ducked while he uses the roundhouse kick technique. She tries to dodge him again but he reappears and kick her high upwards into a tree.

**"You failed!"** He shouted angrily.

Sig got mail from Lagnus' mailbox and it has reveal a message from Satan.

Arle got off the tree only to get lectured by Lagnus. _"I am becoming stronger and stronger as you are becoming weaker and weaker! It is useless training you and yet you never used that blue arm that green haired bastard gave to you. What use are you, anyways-_

_"I am useful, I have defeat Feli!"_ Arle cried.

_"No, you let her escape."_ Ringo corrected.

Sig charged towards Lagnus as he gave him the mail. He opened it and a hologram comes out of Satan laughing.

**_"Hahahahaha, To my darling Arly: "Everybody fails one way or the other so check out my message to you in the matter of fact let nobody hold you back, if Satan can do it, so can you. You are weeping over the past that you cannot ever change it. Comtemplate, Arly, it will help you get rid of the overwhelming feelings that you are feeling for me."_**

_"Damn it, Satan is back at it, again."_ Arle throws her fist up in the air.

_"Go to the carvinal, you guys will find Feli, while I find Satan."_

After school was the carnival. People of all ages came to see the stary view meanwhile a little evil goth girl sneak her way into the carnival.

As Feli was minding the business on her own, funky music beings to play. Amitie went besides her and points from afar.

_"Look out, I think Moto moto likes you!"_ Amitie whispered in her ear as moto moto with his eyes sensing her from afar. Moto moto walks towards her, Feli's ovaries being to explode. Goozing cream dripping from her panties. Moto moto has finally said these amazing words.

**_"I like them big, I like them chunky." _**The music plays as Feli pass out. Moto catches her from falling.

**_"M-M-M-M-MOTO MOTO!"_** Feli blushed.

She was about to kiss him, little did she know, the bomb was ticking inside of him. She got caught in the explosion.

Meanwhile, Lagnus is chasing after Satan. He continues a speedchase after him but alas, Satan was fast as a blur.

As Satan thought that he lost him, Lagnus teleports in front of him and uses his light sheild to stop Satan from his speed chase.

_"You think that you are smart..." _Lagnus told Satan

_"...but you fell for my trap..."_Arle told Feli

**_"Get a taste of your own medicine!" _**Arle and Lagnus shouted in unison.

While Arle tried to defeat Feli, she used a bayoen hydrangea. Before she used on Feli, Feli dodge and Sig got hit instead as the to be continued plays from the distance.

**Author's note: I am too busy with universary.**

**Will continue typing the next chapters in secret.**


End file.
